Machines that are used in the construction field typically employ various measures in their operational schema to reduce risks to operating personnel, as well as personnel located in the vicinity of such machines. For example, such machines may include a parking brake that when engaged can prevent the machine from rolling if positioned on a slope or grade. Failure by the operator of a machine to properly utilize the parking brake could lead to unintended machine movement.
One parking brake system is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0314590 (the '590 application) by Dagh et al. published Dec. 24, 2009. The '590 application describes a system where the parking brake is automatically applied in response to the driver's door lock being locked. Although the system of the '590 application may act to prevent unintended movement of a machine under certain circumstances where the driver's door is locked, there remains room for improvement, particularly in preventing unintended or undesired movement of a vehicle under other circumstances.
The disclosed systems and methods are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set for above and/or other problems of the prior art.